Where I wanna be
by heaven's-myth
Summary: it's spring dance and Ranma finally admit his feelings to himself in a slow dance. oneshot songfic


Declaimer: Don't own Ranma 1/2 nor do I own "lady in red".

AN: I just heard the midi version of this song and I just knew I had to write a story about it! Just a little WAFF story every one who likes A/R pairing would like and probably there are a lot like them, but I couldn't help it and had to write my own prom/dance/party fic with Ranma and Akane together in it. I also thought about writing it in Ranmas POV – never did that so plz be kind and tell me what you think.

**where I wanna be**

* * *

I can't believe it. Another year had past at the Tendou doju and it's never a dull moment in Nerima. Not since I came here any way. Sometimes I think that maybe it was better if I never showed up with that stupid father of mine or if I just leave since the crazy things started when I settled down at the Tendou home. But that's exactly why I don't want to leave – home. The Tendou doju was the only home I ever knew, the only place I stayed a long time, only place I felt welcome at – it's not like I could return to my mom's place, even with her knowing about my curse, the place was a total wreck. Every time I think about it I get angry. Stupid girls. I frown and think of all the things they caused. 

Except Akane none of the other girls really cared for what I want.

Akane.

Only thinking about her name send shudders through me. And not from fear as many think.

Now there is the other reason why I don't want to leave.

That beautiful, passionate, kind girl that I like so much to tease, just to see that spark in her eyes. Don't get me wrong I'm not a masochist; it's just that…… I mean…… once she get angry – WOW! She's all fire and that is what makes me shudder.

I hear a giggling and turn to look at the other side of the floor.

There she is.

Akane.

We're at a school spring dance and the music is pop and upbeat but I can't concentrate on that or on what Heroshi is trying to tell me until Daisuke speak up while a slow song start.

"Akane looks really lovely tonight. Don't you think, Ranma?"

I wake up from my daze at seeing how beautiful Akane looks.

"What?" my intelligent answer. How smooth Saotome.

"Yeah, Ranma" Heroshi joins in. "just look how many guys are asking her to dance. If I didn't know you're her fiancée even I would go and ask her- which I won't do since I know… heh heh…" he quickly adds at seeing my expression. "Besides, she refuses to all of them. Think she's waiting for a particular someone to ask her?" he asks wriggling his eyebrows at me.

I frown. "Yeah, right."

He's right about one thing though; guys hadn't stopped pestering Akane about giving them a dance ever since we walked into the room.

And Daisuke is right about another thing- Akane really DOSE look lovely tonight.

She's wearing a new dress and it really looks good on her too. Red like her name and probably like my face just about now….. And her hair the lights of the room and the night giving her hair a special highlight of blue and black or her shinning eyes…….

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance  
Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind

Without even noticing what I'm doing until it was probably too late I crossed the distance between me and Akane - not even hearing Heroshi cheering "you go get her!" – To stand right in front of her, not sure of what to say or how to say.

The moment I saw Akanes smiling face turn to frown I almost regretted coming over to her. Almost.

"What is it Ranma?"

I smiled what I hoped to be my most charming smile, and what Akane must have thought my most arrogant smirk because her frown turned troubled as if she knew I was up to some no good. Heh, that made me smile even wider at how predictable she is. She was right about me planning something but it wasn't at all bad. It will be bad if she took it the wrong way though. Suddenly I turned shy and not sure of my self and I saw that it made Akane a bit more at ease. I sighed mentally. Was I that bad?

"Um… I was thinking….. That maybe… if you don't mind that is…… umm… wouldyouliketodancewithme?"

"Whoa-what?" I could see Akanes beautiful golden brown eyes get larger with shock and felt a little miffed. Gees, what a guy is to do?

I repeated slower this time much to the amusement of the other girls standing behind Akane my face going even deeper red. Who thought the great Ranma Saotome will act like a blushing stuttering fool when met with a short blue haired girl with a bad temper?

"To dance?" she repeated after me dumbly. Man, it was just a simple question. I rolled my eye but nodded.

And then she did it.

She smiled.

And I did the only real thing I could do in this kind of situation.

I melted.

I'm not exaggerating when I'm saying this, but I feel like I'm floating over the air when I feel her little hand clutches mine, leading me to the dance floor, and then her soft body melt into mine. At this kind of moments I feel like I could burst with glee. She's mine!

I feel like it's just the two of us on the dance floor, deaf to the whispering around us or the jealous looks. Now it's just me and Akane. And I'll never forget this night for my entire life or how Akane looks in her lovely red dress

The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

The next thing I know we're moving together cheek to cheek, both our faces red with blush and I find my self unable to control the feelings that swamp my mind.

_Akane is dancing with me! I feel so…. So…. _There aren't even enough words to describe my feeling! I'm amazed how this one girl that I fight with constantly makes me feel so…. _Complete._

_I love her. _

It catches me by surprise but it couldn't describe my feelings any way better and suddenly every thing turns clear.

I realize it's going to be hard with the other girls pestering us; the suitors, trying to kill or marry us and not only that but my foot in the mouth 'problem' and Akanes temper won't help either. But I have to tell her some how, some way, and without realizing it my hold on her gets tighter when I bring her closer to me while watching her smile get even bigger.

She is soooo beautiful. _Gorgeous _

No wonder all those guys wanted to dance with her and so many girls wanted to stand near her kind nature. I always say to her so many mean things but I know their not true. It's enough to look into her eyes to know she is a kind and gentle person. Of course, in those same eyes you could also see the passionate and livid person. And I love both of them.

I twirled her in my arms and got her back to my embrace laughing and smiling. _I think my heart just stopped. _I smiled back to her and buried my face in her hair and breathed deeply. _Vanilla_. She smelled like vanilla and Akane. _She is so sweet. _

I smile into the crock of her neck and whisper into her ear something only she could hear.

"I never will forget the way you look tonight, my lady in red." Smiling sweetly down at her I brush a strand of blue black hair from her face and continue moving her around the dance floor with elegance and grace.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

Perhaps I am unable to tell her how I feel tonight but I believe I just made my self clear.

The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

And it's true. I'll never forget the way she looked tonight or how I came to terms with my feelings to Akane. My own lady in red.

I never will forget the way you look tonight  
the lady in red  
my lady in red  
I love you

_-The end-_

* * *

Wow! Well that is it! Be sure to tell me how I did… even if you think it's bad. First I must admit that my language is not English so if you found any mistakes please inform me with an e-mail and tell me where my mistake is.

Arigato!

**Lili boom **


End file.
